


I wanna feel you

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry is not an innocent puppy, Lap Dances, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley and Len get home weekly drinks with the Rogues to a surprise waiting for them</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna feel you

Listening to the door open and close, Barry waited for his two boys to notice that he wasn’t actually in the living room, listening for their voices getting louder as they reached his bedroom. They had gone out drinking with the rest of the Rogues, he had declined on reasons for science and stuff and needing to ring Iris about something that was important at the time. Reality was, half the time was spent pacing and the other half was spent making sure that the two chairs in his room were spaced close enough but not too far, that the lingerie that Iris had picked was actually going to do the job it was meant to and that the black jacket covered what needed to be covered. Slipping on his heels, he slid onto his bed, tapping his hand along the mattress, listening to the voices in the apartment, somewhere.

 

“Boys?” He dropped his voice, rolling his head to the side.

 

“Barry?” Hartley’s voice floated into the room.

 

“Bedroom,” He crossed over his legs, leaning back on his hands.

 

He listened to their footsteps approach his room, taking in their faces as Len opened the door, smirking at the open jaw and almost bug eyes he received.

 

“How were drinks?” He bit down on his bottom lip, trying to act as innocent as he could manage.

 

“Good, good,” Hartley coughed.

 

“Take a seat,” He nodded to the two chairs that were facing each other in the room about 1.5 metres apart.

 

“Babe?” Len stood in the doorway, raising his eyebrow at his.

 

“Trust me,” He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold from behind him.

 

Smirking as the two men took a seat, he stretched himself on the bed, arching his back and rolling his neck, sliding off the mattress. Walking over to where Len was watching his, his baby greens near black, he moved behind him, cuffing his two hands together.

 

“You get to watch,” He whispered into his ear, biting down lightly on his earlobe.

 

“Fuck,” He heard Hartley moan.

 

“I haven’t forgot you,” He winked, swaying his hips slightly as he moved over towards him, straddling his lap, placing the blindfold around his eyes.

 

“You can feel,” He traced his hand over the pulse on Hartleys neck, biting down on his lip at the two hands that were roaming along the inside of his jacket.

 

“Not yet,” He tugged on the back of his hair, sucking on the pulse point he had just traced with his fingertips.

 

“Babe,” The want in Len’ voice was enough to have the smirk back on his lips.

 

Pushing himself up, he strutted over to the music dock in his room, pressing play on the playlist that Iris had made for him. Turning to face Len, he listened to the beginning drums of Partition start to play, moving his hips to the beat of the song. Standing in between the two of them, he slowly popped the buttons of his jacket, letting it fall to the ground, feeling Len’s eyes on his. Winking over at him, he stepped over towards him, keeping in time with the music, running his hand through his hair, tracing along his neck and sides. Sitting on the edge of his lap, he split his legs open, pushing himself up on his toes, rolling his hips along Lens, making sure to miss the hardness coming through his jeans. Laughing at the groan from the back of Len’ throat, he moaned as he lifted his leg slightly, angling it to rest against his panties. Swinging his body around, he lifted his leg to wrap around the chair, grinding down against Lens jeans, resting his forehead against his. Biting down on his bottom lip, Len traced his tongue along Barrys jaw, mapping out his neck with his lips, sucking along his collarbone, biting down on the extra sensitive parts that Hartley had marked earlier.

 

“Barry,” His voice was broken and hoarse, enough to make Hartley whine from behind them.

 

“Must. Be. Fair,” He bit down on his neck, smirking at the shudder that ripped through his body.

 

Tracing back up his neck and jaw, he brushed his lips across Len’s, biting on his top lip. Leaning back, he rotated his hips, groaning at the pressure between their hips. Pushing himself off Len, he rolled his neck, smirking at him, turning to move over to Hartley, straddling one of his legs, grinding down slowly, hearing a grasp from behind his and a low moan from the back of Hartley’s throat.

 

“Remember, you can touch,” He bit down on his bottom lip, pulling it back slightly before letting go, blowing along the top.

 

Feeling his hands move along his legs, he rolled his hips, watching Hartleys head fall back. Standing up, he moved so his back was pressed against his chest, linking his legs with the legs of the metal chair. Gripping onto his legs, he felt Hartleys hand move up and down his legs, each time getting higher to his panties. Locking eyes with Len, he licked his lips, moaning at the pressure of Hartley’s fingers brushing against his, his head lolling back against Hartleys shoulder. Gripping onto the back of his neck, he pulled Hartleys head down to his neck, biting down on his own bottom lip, feeling Hartley’s lips work against his neck, shivering at the tongue that was covering the marks he was making with his teeth. Moaning at the roughness of this thumb against his groin, he tugged on the end of his hair, watching Len struggle against the restraints. Feeling Hartley’s finger slip inside, he gripped onto his wrist, slowly starting to pace Hartleys hand for him, grinding himself against his fingers and erection. Building up a slow rhythm, he felt his breath catch in his throat, the heat in his stomach threatening to burst, grinding back down against the fingers, he held them in his, shuddering against Hartley, falling against his chest.

 

“Fuck!” He screamed as Hartley bit down on his neck, feeling him relax against his.

 

Standing up, his legs shook slightly, making his sway slightly over to Len. Dropping to his knees, he ran his hand up his leg, keeping his eyes locked on him. Mouthing his jeans, he popped open the button, running the zipper down on his jeans, batting his eyelids up at him.

 

“Anything I can do for you?” He bit down on his bottom lip, running his tongue over his top lip, smirking up at Len.


End file.
